


what do you think about these days (is it me)

by croissantbleu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Post-Timeskip, they are stupid and in love... what more can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantbleu/pseuds/croissantbleu
Summary: “I’m fine,” Shouyou says, still not moving. “I reacted in time to cover my nose with my hands. Nothing hurts. This is just embarrassing.”His voice dips on the embarrassing, sounding completely mortified. It’s more than a little surprising, coming from him - Shouyou isn’t really one to get embarrassed, usually more the type to laugh it off and move on. This is starting to make a lot of uncharacteristic behaviour from him today.“Hey, Shouyou,” he speaks up again. He’s aware of Meian hovering just behind him, likely wanting to check on his teammate himself but mindful not to overwhelm him, so his time to ask questions and have hope for an answer is running out. “Why weren’t you paying attention to the ball?”“No reason at all! Let me go tell the captain that I’m not hurt,” he jumps to his feet, freeing his wrists from Atsumu’s grasp and rushing towards Meian - not quite fast enough to prevent Atsumu from catching the bright red color of his cheeks.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 252





	what do you think about these days (is it me)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/inawizawki/status/1324234657177587712)!! my ao3 account is becoming a moumo inawizawki stan account i think. i have accepted my fate

Shouyou isn’t paying attention to the ball, Atsumu notes almost absent-mindedly, as he sets for Bokuto.

It’s a three-on-three practice match, Shouyou and Bokuto on his side, and Sakusa on the other with Barnes and Meian, the rest of the team playing on the other court. It does have the merit of making him appreciate usually having Sakusa on the same side of the net, because being on the receiving end of his spikes really isn’t much fun at all.

Shouyou isn’t paying attention to the ball, he remembers suddenly when he watches it bounce against Sakusa’s hand and head right for where Shouyou is, behind him. In the perfect place for a receive and putting it back in play. Except, well.

He isn’t paying attention.

Which is rare enough that Atsumu took notice of it. Though, this probably isn’t the most important thing about this situation, right now.

“Shouyou, watch out!” he calls out, turning around at the same time as Bokuto yells out his own warning.

To no avail. He’s watching Shouyou just in time to see the ball collide with his face, sending him tumbling on the floor. Well, that’s no good. He’s hiding behind his hands by the time Atsumu’s kneeling next to him.

“Shit, Shouyou, you okay?”

“Don’t look at meeee,” he complains, easing Atsumu’s nerves a little. 

It can’t be that bad if he’s in the mood for joking around. His skin looks red, though, from the hints of it Atsumu can see through the gaps between his fingers, and he just hopes it isn’t the beginning of a bruise. He wraps his hands around Shouyou’s wrist, gently trying to tug them away.

“C’mon, let me see,” he insists when Shouyou resists. “Is your nose fine? Your eyes?”

“I’m fine,” Shouyou says, still not moving. “I reacted in time to cover my nose with my hands. Nothing hurts. This is just embarrassing.”

His voice dips on the  _ embarrassing _ , sounding completely mortified. It’s more than a little surprising, coming from him - Shouyou isn’t really one to get embarrassed, usually more the type to laugh it off and move on. This is starting to make a lot of uncharacteristic behaviour from him today.

“Hey, Shouyou,” he speaks up again. He’s aware of Meian hovering just behind him, likely wanting to check on his teammate himself but mindful not to overwhelm him, so his time to ask questions and have hope for an answer is running out. “Why weren’t you paying attention to the ball?”

“No reason at all! Let me go tell the captain that I’m not hurt,” he jumps to his feet, freeing his wrists from Atsumu’s grasp and rushing towards Meian - not quite fast enough to prevent Atsumu from catching the bright red color of his cheeks.

Hm. He’ll have to look deeper into this, later, Atsumu thinks as he looks at him trying to convince Meian that he really is fine.

Turns out, looking deeper into this is a little harder than he would’ve thought. Mostly because Shouyou seems to have been avoiding him for the rest of the day. He doesn’t look mad at him though, so Atsumu figures it’s best to leave him alone for now. There’s not really any use in trying to get Shouyou to talk about things he doesn’t want to anyways, Atsumu knows well that the guy is too damn stubborn for that.

It isn’t until way later this evening that he gets the chance to, when they’re back home to their shared apartment and he feels two arms wrapping around his waist from behind while he’s cooking dinner.

“So you’re really not mad at me,” he comments. 

“Why would I be mad at you?” Shouyou asks, rising on his tiptoes to set his chin on Atsumu’s shoulder, looking over. 

Atsumu hums. “You tell me. You’re the one who’s been avoiding me.”

Shouyou’s arms tighten around his waist a little. “Sorry… I didn’t mean to, it’s just- I kept thinking about it, and it was just very embarrassing,” he pushes his face against Atsumu’s neck, as if to hide. 

Atsumu doesn’t feel it necessary to remind him that he couldn’t see his face in the first place, anyways. Which reminds him.

“Did that have something to do with what happened during practice?” he takes Shouyou’s high-pitched groan as a confirmation. “You’re gonna have to tell me what that was about, eventually.”

Shouyou shakes his head, as well as he can in this position. “Nope. If we just never talk about it again I can just forget it all happened, thanks. You’re supposed to be the one acting like a fool in this relationship, not me.”

“Hey, come on,” Atsumu lets out a laugh. “Don’t just make me out to be an idiot, please, you know I am a really great guy.” He feels Shouyou smile against his neck. “I’m just curious. It’s not really like you to get so embarrassed about something.” 

Shouyou stays quiet for a few seconds, the silence only disturbed by the frying sounds coming from the pan. 

“You should play beach volleyball with me,” he says eventually, “if we ever go back to Rio together.” 

Atsumu frowns. “I mean, sure. Why not. What does that have to do with anything, though?”

“I was thinking about you,” Shouyou blurts out, which has the merit of making Atsumu pause and try to glance at him. Not very successfully. “And beach volleyball. Maybe specifically you playing beach volleyball.”

“Okay,” he says slowly, turning around to look at him. “Wait, why are you blushing?”

“I’m not!” Shouyou immediately goes to hide behind his hands. “Nobody’s blushing.”

“You absolutely are,” Atsumu smiles. “It’s cute,” he adds, leaning in to kiss Shouyou’s hands where they’re covering his lips. That only seems to make things worse for Shouyou, judging from how red his ears have gotten and the quiet whine that just barely escapes his throat.

Atsumu is usually the one to be in that situation, Shouyou knowing all too well how to turn him into a fumbling mess with only a look and a smile, so maybe this is a little exhilarating. It’s rare to see Shouyou so flustered. It’s also really cute.

“What, is beach volleyball an allusion to something I don’t know about? You should tell me these things, y’know, even I can’t exactly know all of them-” he’s interrupted by Shouyou’s hands coming to cover his mouth.

“You’re talking nonsense,” he says, and Atsumu can tell he’s trying to look convincing but his efforts are too heavily undermined by the deep blush that still sits high on his cheeks. Atsumu is having difficulties thinking about anything other than just how much he wants to kiss him. “Beach volleyball is just beach volleyball.”

“I don’t remember beach volleyball ever getting you so worked up, though,” Atsumu points out, moving Shouyou’s hands away from his face.

“No,” he concedes. “You’re the one who makes it a deadly combo for me.” His sigh sounds like an acceptance of his fate after he sees Atsumu still looking confused. “What I’m saying is, I think you’d look really good playing it. It’d show off your shoulders.”

Atsumu laughs. “You know I’d look good in everything I do, babe,” he says, and Shouyou’s eye rolling looks impossibly fond when Atsumu leans in again, placing a kiss on both of his cheeks before landing on his lips. “Maybe we should give it a try, if you feel so strongly about it.”

“You’re having way too much fun with this,” Shouyou makes a face, scrunching up his nose just a little.

“You’re usually the one having fun at my expense, it’s a nice change,” Atsumu smiles and tucks a strand of hair behind Shouyou’s ear. His hair is getting longer again, he notes. He likes it. “But maybe you should stop thinking about me while you’re on the court, wouldn’t want you getting hurt because you’re so in love with me.”

Shouyou links his hands together behind Atsumu’s neck, pulling him closer to kiss him again - presumably to shut him up, but Atsumu really isn’t going to complain about it. “Don’t get ahead of yourself,” he murmurs against his lips, before taking a step back with a smile. “Dinner’s going to burn.”

“Wha- wait, shit!”

Shouyou’s laugh hangs in the air as Atsumu desperately attempts to salvage what’s left of the food.

He fails to save their dinner and they end up having to order in (he makes a point to ignore the satisfied look on Shouyou’s face, like balance has been restored to the dynamics between the two of them).

“Y’know, we should go to Rio sometime soon,” Atsumu says when they’re both sitting on the couch, Shouyou leaning against him. “Not just because of the beach volleyball thing,” he adds with a grin when he sees pink already creeping up Shouyou’s neck. “But it’s been a while since you saw Pedro, Heitor and the others, right? Y’should go see them next time we get a few days off.”

“Mhm. And you totally don’t want to come with me just to be annoying about showing off your shoulders.”

“Of course not! You have so little faith in me, it’s a little hurtful, really.”

Shouyou laughs a little at his falsely offended tone, the sound reverberating in Atsumu’s chest and nudging at the warmth always nestled between his ribs.

“Sure,” he says, linking their hands together and tracing Atsumu's knuckles with his thumb. “We should go. I’m sure you’d be terrible at beach volleyball, anyways. The sand’s a real bastard to get used to.”

Atsumu smiles. “I’m sure I’d have a chance if I can keep you distracted long enough.”

“Oh, you’re on,” Shouyou squeezes his hand, a sharp grin forming on his lips. “I won’t let you forget that.”

“Fine by me,” Atsumu mumbles.

He turns to place a kiss at the top of his head, and Shouyou shifts a little, settling more comfortably against his side as he starts talking about their next match. Atsumu lets his head rest on top of his, cheek pressed to his hair as he listens, and he feels like he's right where he's supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> i come back from a week-long twitter break and check moumo's twitter... i see their atshn art... i suddenly black out and find myself with a new wip open znksmnz thank you moumo for always inspiring me to write these two fools again  
> anyways, thank you so much for reading! i really hope you liked it, please feel free to leave a comment below, or you can find me on twitter [@transkrpk](https://twitter.com/transkrpk)!


End file.
